DISEASE OF JOY B4 DEATH
by K.C. Raven
Summary: Raven was raped, and is now trying to live life to the fullest, after finding out she has a disease.


YO, THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY A SONG. I FORGET THE NAME OF IT, BUT IT'S ABOUT A GUY THAT IN HIS 40'S AND GETS CANCER. IT TELLS ABOUT WHAT HE DID RIGHT AFTER THAT. TRYING TO LIVE ALL HIS DREAMS, GET WHAT HE WANTED TO DO DONE. AND

THE SONG WAS RIGHT. WE DON'T START LIVING OUR LIVES TO THE FULLEST, UNLESS, WE DISCOVER WE HAVE A DISEASE THAT CAN KILL US. THOSE ARE THE PEOPLE THAT LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST.

SO I LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS SHORT STORY TO THEM.

NO FLAMES, PLEASE, LAST TIME I WROTE A STORY WITH A DISEASE I GOT SO MUCH FLAMES BACK. I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT ANYONE.

Raven sat on the couch, taking in the news, she had just received. Cyborg looked down at the frighten girl, that was trying not to show it. He had been the one, to tell her the news. The rest of her team mates stood around her, trying to figure out something to say, anything.

"You're taking this well." Was all that Cyborg could muster out?

"Yeah, if it was me, I would be on the ground crying." Beast Boy said with a grin on his face, as Raven looked up at them with hurt eyes.

"Not helping." Robin quickly pushed him out of the way.

"How? How did this happen?" Raven knew the answer, but she couldn't come to believe it.

"You got raped Raven. This isn't your fault." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please. Don't say that word." Raven pleads to him, not wanting to recall, the person that she thought was her friend, had raped her.

"What happens now? You're not gonna send me to a hospital, until I die are?" Raven looked up at them. She had no clue, what was going to happen now. She remembers some stuff she had read up on Aids. How it would attach to the white blood cell, and get it to make more copies of itself, weakening the immune system, and could die from the common cold. That was all she could remember from school, before she dropped out.

"No, you're staying here. Just going to be going to the doctors a lot more." Replied Cyborg.

"I hate doctors."

"We know." Robin said in a joking voice. "Oh god, we know." Recalling when they were trying to wrestle Raven, into the car. And when they got to the hospital, they had fun trying to get her to let go of the car door and drag her inside. Then she locked herself in a room, but in three second, she ran out of the room screaming, because it was filled with needles, knives, scissors and other operating stuff. For some reason, she was terrified of the doctor's.

"You still got years left, to live out. Girl." Cyborg hoped to bring up her spirit.

"Yah, knowing I'm gonna die. What's the point?" The next thing she knew, something hit her over the head with a hard book. "What was that for?" Raven yelled at Beast Boy angrily. As he walked over the computer, holding a small book.

"Yo! Is that my diary!" Raven shouted angrily at him.

"Yah. And if you want it published on the internet, I suggest, you start spilling, everything you wrote in here, that you ever wanted to do. So start spilling."

"You wouldn't dare." Raven looked at him with death in her eyes.

"Or would I." Beast Boy had his hand on the controller, ready to E-mail a file to the internet.

"Don't!"

"Then spill." Beast Boy gave her an annoyed voice as he was about to click on it.

"Okay! I want to learn to surf." Raven said closing her eyes.

"Now, we're getting some where." Beast Boy slowly walked up to her. "What else Rae. What else do you want to do?"

"Besides become a non drop out, and learn different things and see certain places. I don't know." Raven lowered her head in ashamed.

"Than do all that Rae." Beast Boy knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "Get back in school, do as much as can. See everything, now. Before it's too late. If you don't you'll be cursing at yourself for moping all day in the tower." Raven stared down at him, with emotionless eyes. The next thing they knew, Raven had thrust her arms around Beast Boy, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Raven said in a whispered.

OVER THE NEXT SEVERAL YEARS

Raven finished up a High School, but yet, the Titans could figure out, how she could fail gym.

Joined the Track Team, while at school, and was the third fastest runner on the team.

She went to Europe, Africa and Asia

Dragged the Titans on to a cross country trip.

Start to play the game station with Beast boy and Cyborg, even thou she sucked.

Learned to surf.

A shark miss took her for a seal, so he spat her out, not liking demon blood.

Beast Boy finally got her to laugh,

She allowed Starfire to drag her to the mall.

The Titans began to the walk and run programs set up to raise money for research on a certain diseases.

Confused her love to Beast Boy.

Went mountain climbing.

Deep sea diving.

Wrote a book.

Joined cheerleading. (I know scary. But we all have something strange about ourselves.)

Did her first prank.

And much more

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

Raven lay in a hospital bed, weak and sick. The Titans stood at her side, as they watched their beloved family member, slipping from their grasp. They were doing their best to make her laugh, telling her stories of the things they did, since the team was formed. Raven smiled as she listens to the stories as she gently held Beast Boy's hand, as his other rubbed her head.

The doctors had predicted that she only had a few days left to live, and the titans were content to spend every last second with her, until her last.

"How you doing Rae?" Beast Boy smiled down at the girl before him.

"Okay I guess?" Raven said unsure of how to answer it. Beast Boy gave off a chuckle as the sun started to set. "Can I ask one more favor?" Raven looked up at them.

"Sure. What is it kid?" Cyborg came over to her side.

"Can I see the sunset? One last time?" Raven looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Cyborg went to open the blinds and Beast Boy and Robin, helped her out of bed, bring her to the window.

Today the sunset was filled with purple, pink and blue.

"That's a mighty fine sunset." Replied Cyborg, as the two short boys helped her back to bed, after the sunset was finished.

"Yeah, it was." Raven smiled and got herself cozy to fall a sleep.

"Alright then. We'll see you in the morning." Robin gave her a family kiss on the charka. As the four of them left.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called to him, making him stay in the room.

"I only have one regret."

"What's That Rae?"

"Not living life soon." Raven closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Good night. My little princess.

TITANS TOWER 3:30AM

The phone was ringing off the hook, until some one finally answered.

"Hello?" Cyborg answered it. The phone slipped from his hands as the team quickly realized what had happen. "She died in her sleep." Cyborg face the three ashamed.

"Well, its better she died peacefully, instead of torture." Beast Boy replied, trying to wipe the tears from his face.

I KNOW SHORT.

BUT I FELT LIKE, I HAD TO WRITE IT, EVER SINCE I HEARD THAT SONG.

DAM. THAT IS ONE SAD SONG.

IT'S A LITTLE STORY TO HELP MAKE YAU THINK, OF HOW LUCK SOME OF YOU ARE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A DISEASE BUT YET WE ALL PRETTY MUCH WASTE OUR LIVES IN FRONT OF THE TV OR INTERNET.

MAYBE IT'S TIME TO GET BACK TO LIVING

**AND DON'T WAIT UNTIL SOME ONE YOU KNOW HAS A DISEASE TO START WALKING FOR THEM. DO IT NOW. FOR THOSE YOU DON'T KNOW.**


End file.
